Into the Future
by SilverMoonlace
Summary: STARISH and Haruka were frantic finishing their new song when Shining makes a request: helping a young girl. The problem? They find themselves stuck in the future 23 years from the present and between a major world wide problem. More than just that, they meet their future children! Now they ponder on another problem: who ended up with Haruka?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Utapri and the picture. I only own the plot, idea and the OCs. **

**PROLOGUE**

A girl about 13 years old was running blindly through the woods.

It was night. She was running for about 12 minutes now with all sense of direction lost but she didn't care. They were still on her tracks.

It was a miracle she got out alive but now they're finally gaining on her and she couldn't let all her efforts go to waste. People are counting on her and she can't- no, _won't _let them down.

It would only be minutes when they catch up to her- why not? They're using military SUVs for goodness' sake- then she would be detained while they discuss on what to do with her. They can't let her out alive. Kid or not, she ruined too many plans and destroyed secret documents among others that could take months or even years to rebuild. Most of all, she stole something precious from them.

_ No, I didn't steal it. It was my idea; I made a blueprint and they stole it from me!_

She held the small light metal cube close to her chest under her makeshift black robe. _A cheap way of camouflage._

They were gaining on her fast, she could hear them_. Think! I've got to use my brain!_ Her intellect was her gift and it got her out of messy situations before and why not now? Those were far more extreme than her recent crisis.

_I got it! If they followed every step on the blueprint, this got to work!_

She steadied her breathing and slowed a little, only enough to concentrate on running for her life and setting her plan into action.

The girl took out the cube and sighed. It was beautiful and she imagined that the first time she would use it was in a glorious time… _well, now's glorious enough right?_ She pressed the small red circle on one side of the cube then a violet on another then yellow and so on.

She smiled. It only works with a correct sequence made by the creator. Even though they changed the password on the blueprint, this was just too easy.

They were getting closer. No time for hesitation. She pressed the last button- blue. A hologram lit up with only a few symbols: _00/00/00 Location:__

She dictated the date and place specifically, praying that her trick would work. Afterwards, the symbols formed to a single one: a microphone to send a message for heads up to whomever she would send it.

_I got to make this count. _She hid the cube a little since the light it emitted would lead them easily to her and she wouldn't want to count on it. She spoke silently and urgently.

"Please-please help." She hesitated a little. _Help? I'm not that desperate_. She sighed then continued after steadying herself from a near fall. "Things are bad- no, worse. Very. You're decision would affect everything and I mean it. I'm alone and they're chasing after me. Please come fast."

The girl then pressed the blue button. _It's working!_ In that moment of fascination, she tripped and flew a few inches before landing head first into a tree's base. It was very painful. _But at least the cube's safe. _

They're very near now. She couldn't get up. She was tired, bruised and very dizzy. The only thing to do now was hope, but she also knew that she was done for. But then, she saw the bright light.


	2. Chapter 1: Frantic

**CHAPTER 1**

The whole place was in chaos.

Papers were unorganized, pens without ink were thrown at random directions, and cups of coffee were literally everywhere.

The seven members of STARISH were frantic. The deadline for the new song was only hours away and they still haven't started writing it. Everyone was very nervous and desperate, even their composer Nanami Haruka who passed her work days before. Well, maybe except two of them.

"SYO-CHAN! Come here and try this new dress I made!" a tall blonde guy said- no, squealed while chasing a small blonde kid. No, don't let that "kid" deceive you, he's 16.

"Stop chasing, Natsuki! We have work to do!" the kid- Syo shouted.

"We can deal with that later! THIS is top priority," Natsuki answered with the same smile on his face.

He finally caught Syo and in a second, he was suddenly wearing a pink frilly dress with ribbons and a matching bonnet.

"Waaah! So cute!" Natsuki exclaimed while taking pictures of his friend.

Haruka giggled. This happens almost every day and Syo was cute in a childish sort of way. Syo crossed his arms, grumbling, "Get on with it". Jinguji Ren, the oranette **(yes, I made that one up)** guy smirked, "Well now, at least Ochibi-chan finally found his purpose"

"Don't call me that!" Syo said angrily.

"Oh really now?" Ren smirked again, an idea forming. He held Syo's chin with his right hand gently and made him make eye contact with him, their faces uncomfortably close. Syo shivered and tried to break away.

"Ladies shouldn't shout or frown, those don't suit them," Ren said flirtatiously then leaned closer to Syo's face, their foreheads now touching. Syo cringed very visibly. "You should now that, kitten," Ren said with a wink. At that Syo became beet red then fainted on the floor. His soul was already preparing for his journey to the afterlife.

"S-syo-chan! Hang in there!" Natsuki said, kneeling next to his friend

Ren smirked while the others smiled a little, chuckled or entirely paid no attention.

"Syo-kun! Are you alright?" Haruka asked worriedly.

Syo stirred a little, "Am I- am I in heaven?"

Natsuki smiled. "Nothing to worry about. He's fine"

"Ren, stop fooling around. We have things to worry about," a bluenette with hair as long as his jawline said.

"Hai, hai," Ren said coolly, "Don't be a workaholic Masa. You're starting to be like Icchi"

Another bluenette with darker hair glared at him while seeping his 10th cup of pure coffee- not a single molecule of sugar at all.

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut and start working. We literally only have hours before the deadline and heavens know what the president would do to us if we don't pass it on time," the bluenette Ichinose Tokiya said.

"Hey, cut it out guys. Fighting won't add to our progress you know," a redhead with a pencil on his ear said.

"Now, now. Otoyan is correct"

"Hey, who said that?" Syo asked now conscious with Natsuki helping him stand up.

"O-otoyan?" the redhead Ittoki Otoya said uncomfortably.

A guy with brown hair that reaches his shoulders entered the room. His aura was really joyful and would really urge you to do a happy dance that would embarrass you for weeks.

"Reiji-senpai? What are you doing here?" Haruka asked.

Kotobuki Reiji. Resident senior and mentor of Ittoki Otoya and Ichinose Tokiya and a member of the accomplished Quartet Night.

"Seems like the president would like to speak with you guys since he asked me to find you," Reiji said then eyed the room, "Still no inspiration for the song, eh?"

"The chances of them finding one between now and speaking to the president is very minimal," a boy with cerulean hair said as he entered the room, "In other words, slim to none"

Mikaze Ai, Shinomiya Natsuki and Kurosu Syo's mentor and another member of Quartet Night.

Ai eyed Syo for a moment. "I see you haven't stuck to your schedule?"

Syo cringed. He woke up a minute late than the time allowed on his schedule. Even if he reason out , Ai wouldn't tolerate it. The guy was a demon.

"Ah, eheheh…" Syo gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey, hey. Let's not think of that for a while. The president wants to talk to you," Reiji said, "Right now"

STARISH and Haruka's eyes widen. They have one single thought.

_We're dead._

* * *

**Sooooooooo, that's a wrap! I'll get chapter 2 tomorrow up and running!**

**Hey, sorry for the wrong grammar and stuff! English isn't my mother tongue and this is my first time writing a fanfic.**

**Also, I can't remember how they call each other (if it's surname, nickname, or first name) and what honorifics they used. Sorry for that and... a little help?**

**Thanks for reading this! **


	3. Chapter 2: Talk

**CHAPTER 2**

STARISH and Haruka nervously started walking to the President's office along with Reiji and Ai.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be bad," Reiji stated, but STARISH was thinking otherwise.

_He might disband us_, Tokiya and Masato thought.

_He might make us do weird things_, Syo thought which was highly possible.

_He might take my photo collection of Syo-chan in bunny ears!_ Natsuki's eyes widen in shock as he realized the ultimatum. _I must protect it no matter what._

"We're here," Ai said.

Reiji smiled and started to pull the large wooden doors.

"Re-reiji-senpai I don't think," Otoya said but was cut off.

Reiji fully opened the doors but no one was inside.

Masato raised an eyebrow. "Kotobuki-senpai, are you sure he asked to meet us?"

Reiji scratched his head in confusion. "Yes, very"

"Actually, the President did send you here to talk"

They turned around to find the source of the voice and found their teachers from Saotome Academy. Tsukimiya Ringo-sensei of Class A and Hyuga Ryuya-sensei of Class S.

"Ringo-sensei! Hyuga-sensei! What is this about?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah. It's really unusual that the President hadn't showed up in a flashy costume or something," Syo said.

"To think of it, the Ochibi right. Where is the President?" Ren added.

Syo threw him a hateful glare but decided not to speak.

"Thank you, Mikase-san and Kotobuki-san. You can go back to what you were doing," Hyuga-sensei nodded to the two seniors.

Reiji gave them a thumbs up and mouthed a good luck.

"Don't think that you're safe from punishment, Syo," Ai said before continuing on his way to which the others sweat dropped.

"Hey what did you do to him, Syo?" Otoya asked curiously.

"He woke up a minute late of schedule!" Nastuki volunteered happily before Syo could speak. Is this a sweat dropping frenzy?

"So, Ringo-sensei," Masato reminded the teachers.

"Ah! I almost forgot," Ringo-sensei said then added in a serious tone, "But I'm warning you, once we tell you this there'll be no turning back"

The confused teenagers looked at each other before nodding a little reluctantly.

"Well, that settles it. Let's go to the office," Hyuga-sensei said as he entered the room.

* * *

"Ringo-sensei, why did you call us?" Haruka asked.

"Does this concern the new song?" Tokiya added.

"Surprisingly, no," Hyuga-sensei answered, "Now sit"

They all gathered on the four couches that were facing each other.

"I feel… weird. Like something's gonna happen," Cecil said for the first time in minutes.

"What do you mean Cesshi?" Ren asked, "Weird like the President would throw a late night party?" Ren smirked as he imagined the girls throwing themselves at him.

"With loads of singing and music?" Otoya added. He imagined it to be a fun, carefree party unlike Ren.

Ren smirked more. "You got it, Ikki"

Masato sighed at his teammates' hopelessness.

"Maybe even Piyo-chan's invited in it!" Natsuki said, "How about you, Haru-chan? How do you want it the party to be?"

"Eh, um…" Haruka thought, "I just want it to be fun and everyone to be there"

It seems that Ren's smirk can get wider than normal. "Of course it would be fun Little Lamb," he winked at her. "What would you expect with me there?"

Like the heroine Haruka was, her face became red and blushed.

"Or," Syo butted into the conversation, "Like Shining suddenly appears and demand the song?"

_At least that's a more realistic situation_, Tokiya thought.

"No… I meant _weirder_. Something uncontrollable at all," Cecil said with a hint of worry.

The two teachers looked at each other. _The kid's an oracle_.

"You mean a party until the next morning with Piyo-chan clones in it?" Otoya asked at little confused. At that, Tokiya facepalmed.

"Ringo-sensei, you did say that there's no backing out?" Tokiya asked after composing himself.

Ringo-sensei sighed. "Yes, no backing out"

"Why, is it a new project?" Syo asked, "You don't need to threaten us with that you know. We'll tackle it head on"

"No, it isn't and even I prayed it was," Hyuga-sensei said then looked at Cecil, "Like Aijima said, it's… uncontrollable. This is your last chance to back out"

Nobody did though now they were really worried. Curiosity got the best of them.

"Good. Now, what we're going to tell you is very…" Hyuga-sensei paused to find the right word to say, "out of this world. It's more than just weird. I would like you to believe us and not think that we're blabbering morons." Ren smirked at that.

"Hai/alright/let's hear it," they chorused and some only nodded (that's a call for Masato and Tokiya).

"Alright then," Ringo-sensei said as he took out a small metal cube from heavens know where, "Shining gave this to us and says that whatever this says you guys have to heed it"

The boys and Haruka looked at him weirdly.

"You mean it talks?" Haruka asked a little confused.

"You're right… in a way. Now, listen to this," he said as he pressed a colored circle on one of its sides.

Rustling leaves. Ragged breathing. Fast footsteps. _Is someone running through a forest or something?_ Syo thought. Suddenly, a young voice spoke.

_"Please-please help."_ A pause on the line. _"Things are bad- no, worse. Very. Your decision would affect everything and I mean it. I'm alone and they're chasing after me. Please come fast."_

They were shaken up to say at the least. Ottoya, surprisingly, was first to recover.

"Was that…a girl? And what does she mean by people chasing after her? I-I don't understand"

"Yes, that was a girl," Ringo-sensei sighed, "A poor girl. I could tell that she's very tired from running a long period of time"

"Why would someone chase her? That would mean that she has done something wrong, so why would we help her?" Masato asked.

"Now Masa, a lady is a lady you know," Ren countered.

"She must be young…" Haruka mused.

Everyone turned to face her.

Haruka stammered, "I-I could just tell from the voice"

"Yes, Haruka's right. She is young. Maybe 13 or 14 but the way she spoke… it was powerful with so much authority. She must be a leader," Cecil added.

"We must help her then!" Natsuki stated.

"But how? We don't know where she is or when the message was made. For all we know it might be years now," Tokiya said.

"And besides," Syo added, "Why does the President wants us to help her? _Who_ is she? And how does our decision to help her or not affect the _world_? "

Before anyone can react, a beeping noise was heard from the cube with a circle's synchronized lighting.

"Is that normal?" Otoya asked.

"No. This is the first time that that happened," Hyuga-sensei answered also bewildered. He then touched the said circle.

The last thing STARISH and Haruka saw was a bright light.

* * *

**Finally! It was reaaally hard to type that. Anyway, what do you think of it? You know, I fused my supposed chapter 2 and 3 to make this long! So, next chapter, they're gonna meet the "young girl" and have you, in any way, guessed who she is? Well, here's a hint: she's going to be very important to the story! Oh, you'll also meet the OCs in that. **

**For Hyuga-sensei's quote, "I would like you to believe us,etc", I got that from the first book of the Artemis Fowl series which I altered a little to suit the situation.**

**And to these people (no, I'm not saying it in a threatening tone just so you know):**

**DarkEmperor1412: Nope, didn't copy it! Also to others, I didn't copy Elhienn Hovercast and WinterSkye1827's idea just with a different plot. Moreover, they both write the story on the idea of parallel universes and what-ifs with Haruka. Mine's based on their fixed future. And oh, their children were the ones who went to the past, mine's the other way around and that they used magic and science. In this story, once you read chapter 4, you'll found out that they used pure science in time travelling. No hard feelings, okay?**

**Stalker-kun: Thanks for reading! I really worked to make this one a little longer than chapter 1**


	4. Chapter 3: Revelation

**CHAPTER 3**

The girl suddenly found seven very confused guys and a girl in front of her.

_So it did work…_

"Where- where are we?" Otoya asked bewildered.

"Is everyone here? No one's missing?" Tokiya said.

_They're too loud… they'll find me with them and if they found out that it worked… oh no._

"Little Lamb, are you alright?" Ren asked Haruka as he helped her stand up.

"Thank you, Jinguji-san," the girl answered while dusting off her clothes.

"I don't think anyone's missing," Cecil said, "Let's see. Hijirikawa-san? Kurusu-san?"

"Present," Masato said as he helped up Syo.

"Also here"

_That blonde… did I really get him out of the same timeline as the others? He looks like my age, but then again all of them know each other. So he really was that short… _

"Shinomiya-san?" Cecil called.

No answer.

"Hey, where's Na-chan?" Otoya asked.

"I'm here!" the tall guy near the young girl said cheerily.

_He'll be the death of me. He hadn't even noticed me yet._

"Tsk. I thought you were gone," the other blonde said.

"Sorry. My shirt got stuck to this tree's branch," Natsuki said, "Nothing to worry about Syo!"

"I wasn't worried," Syo mumbled as he neared Natsuki to help him but at the same time noticed something moving at the tree's base. Curiously, he crouched to have a look at it.

"What's this?"

"Looks like Ochibi-san found something," Ren said.

"Shut up Jinguji"

"What is it Syo?" the readhead asked as he also crouched to take a better look.

Syo shrugged. "I think I saw something move"

He then pulled a black piece of cloth to reveal the face of a young girl with some scratches. Good thing it was nothing serious.

It took some time for them to process what they saw.

"Could she be the one we heard?" Tokiya asked.

"She looks so cute!" Natsuki exclaimed as he inched forward the girl.

"Keep your voices down. They'll heat you," the girl whispered hoarsely. It's been some hours since she last drank something and plotting a break-in is very tiring.

Thankfully they understood her. _Or they'll literally be the death of me. Again._

"Were you the one-" Masato said but was cut off.

"Please keep quiet," she said as she slowly got to a sitting position quite painfully. Haruka immediately assisted her.

"What happened to you?" Haruka asked quietly.

The girl looked surprised at Haruka then looked intently at each one of them with her crimson red eyes as if analyzing them. She finally spoke very quietly.

"No time to explain. We need to get out of here. If they find us, we're dead. Literally"

Otoya was silent the whole time she spoke. He felt as if he knew her. Maybe because of the eyes because the two of them have the same, but he knew that it was more than that.

Ren spoke. "My lady, you are definitely tired and injured. How can we escape? Not to mention that it's dark and we're in a forest"

_He reminds me of someone_. She shivered when she realized it but didn't let it show too much. _I don't know how they'll react if they find out. That is, if we get to the base alive._

Masato was watching her very carefully. _It's as if she knows something that we don't. She even acts completely normal with us as if she does know us._

For Tokiya, he's thinking of a possibility that's very unlikely but possible. _Can this be… time travel?_ He shook his head. _I better have another appointment with the doctor_. _Maybe I'm even dreaming all this up. Idol work can be very tiring but I must be tired enough to hallucinate all this._

The girl thought fast. _I thought that they were the ones who were supposed to help me._ She then heard the voices. _They're near_. She quickly pointed upwards.

"Up the tree?" Syo asked disbelievingly. He hadn't climbed another tree since Natsuki and the others tried to rid of his fear. It's true that it's gone but, _We could just run right?_

She nodded. Syo knew that there was something off with her to want to escape them so badly. He heard the voices. There were lots of them and sounded military. _She isn't innocent_. But then he heard a car engine. _But well, climbing this tree would beat running._

It was too late though. A lone man saw them and called his comrades.

"I found the intruder! It seems like he's with some-" the man shouted loudly then suddenly fell without warning. They saw a dart protruding his thigh. Just then, a short blonde boy near the girl's age appeared.

"Sora, how did you-"

"Yuki, what you did was unprofessional," Sora cut off and chided the girl, "We have no time. Hana-nee-san and the others have activated the security system and are waiting for us. There are enough of them left to overwhelm us. We need to get going. Now"

Yuki nodded. Sora motioned to the others.

"You've got to come with us. Innocent or not, they might kill you," Sora said.

"Are we going to run? I heard an engine. Whoever they are, they would still catch up," Tokiya stated.

"Yes, precisely. That's why we also have one," Sora said, "Come on"

They let the boy lead them some meters away to a van on a dirt road and let them in. Sora in turn sat on the driver's seat.

"You aren't gonna drive, are you?" Syo asked uncomfortably.

Sora looked at him weirdly. "What are you talking about? I'm too young for that. It's autopiloted."

And with that they sped off.

For most part of the ride, they sat in silence. Every one of them was thinking.

Haruka looked at the hands she touched Yuki with. Why _do I somehow feel that I know her?_ She felt some kind of bond with her and felt the need to protect her even if she, herself, needed it more.

For Cecil, it was some sort of a catastrophe. _We shouldn't be here._ He doesn't know why but when he saw the two children, he knew meeting them was bad. _It's as if Muse was warning me at the very beginning to say no to Ringo-sensei and Hyuga-sensei._

Otoya decided to break the silence.

"So, you're name's Sora, right?" Otoya asked. "My name's Itto-"

"S-stop! Don't say your name!" Sora said panicking which earned weird looks from the others. _Don't tell me that he's a fan_, Syo thought cringing a little. It was one thing for a girl to do that and quite another for a guy.

"Um, ah…."

Yuki sighed. "Sorry about that. It's just that this van might be bugged and that they're listening to our conversation. We wouldn't want them to know your names"

"What do you mean by 'they'?" Tokiya asked.

"The Japanese government and the military of course," Sora said, "Yuki here earned their undivided attention for the time being"

"Well, it was their fault," Yuki grumbled.

_Government? Military? What have we gotten ourselves into?_ Masato thought incredulously.

"I think I don't understand this at all," Natsuki said.

"I'm very sorry that you're stuck in this mess. We'll explain later," Yuki said then pledged silence as if she was thinking something.

"Hey, we're almost there," Sora said then turned to the others, "A safe place, I mean"

The others looked out the windows to look at where they were going.

"Why does this place look familiar?" Haruka said.

They were still going through a forest but it the trees were getting sparse. They all understood what Haruka said. They knew this place.

"Why do I somehow know where we're going?" Masato said. He already guessed it but chose not to believe.

Cecil's eyes widen in recognition to the large building that they were now approaching. "That's because we live there"

Indeed, Cecil was right. They were nearing the dorms for the Master Course participants.

"Something's not right," Natsuki said, "and didn't we leave the dorms when it was morning?"

"More like disappeared from," Syo mumbled.

Sora turned to Yuki. "So you weren't kidding that your invention… works?"

Yuki shook her head then muttered. "The proof is right behind you"

Their dorms were almost exactly like the condition they left it. The only differences is that it now carries a mysterious aura and that it looked at little weathered down. And oh, the large gates also.

"Hold on, since when did our dorms get a gate?" Syo asked incredulously.

"For as long as I can remember," Sora answered, "The gate encircles the whole property for safety measures. No one can get in or out without permission."

The gates opened almost immediately as the car neared it. Sora parked it when they got inside.

Sora motioned for the others to get off and were greeted by a light blue-haired about 16. You can say that Masato was surprised but didn't let it show. _She looks a lot like me_. It also can't be forgotten that Sora looks a lot like Syo.

She looked at the teenagers like they were from Mars then turned to Yuki. "Where have you been?! You told us that you were only going out for a walk. What do you think would have happened if we hadn't sent Sora to look for you?"

"I'll explain later," Yuki said ever so calmly then looked at STARISH. "And yes, if you're wondering, I'll also explain how they got here."

"You'll be the death of me," she muttered then turned to STARISH, eyeing Masato for a while which only he noticed, and bowed. "My name's Hana. You don't have to introduce yourselves but it's very nice to meet you." She said that very politely.

"Why?" Masato asked a little confused.

"Um, why what?"

"Why don't we have to introduce ourselves? And I noticed that you didn't mention your surname," Masato said. He was a little suspicious of the girl.

Hana turned to Yuki a little emotionless but she knows better than that. _She doesn't know what to say. _

"Now Masa, you shouldn't pressure a girl, much less a lady," Ren said with a wink.

Hana raised her eyebrow at him. _Wow, he's really like his son._ When she realized that he technically was older than her, she gave a small shiver.

Thankfully, Hana was spared from replying to Ren when a certain high pitched girly voice was heard coming right at them.

"YU-CHAN!"

A blonde girl a little older than Yuki suddenly appeared hugging Sora. Her hair was a little curly and was sticking out in every direction in her twin tails. Well, you can say that she's cute even if she's _really_ tall.

"H-hey! Get off me!" he shouted awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong person," she said happily then switched to Yuki. "But don't think that you're safe. I made some new clothes!"

Sora cringed.

"Why does this somehow remind me of… " Otoya said then looked at Syo and Natsuki.

"Why even here.." Syo muttered.

"They even look like us!" Natsuki said. "So cute"

"Well, look at the bright side Ochibi. At least it's not you," Ren teased.

"I feel sorry for the guy," Syo said.

"Um, Elizabeth," Yuki said a little uncomfortably.

Elizabeth let go of Yuki then pouted. "It's Lizzy. Li-zzy. And Ittoki Akiyuki, don't you dare make me worry about you again!"

"Did she just say…?" Otoya said surprised.

Nobody also seem to not catch that. Only Sora looked as if it was completely normal but Hana and Yuki especially looked agitated.

Lizzy motioned to her robe. "Take that off. You look like the Grim Reaper"

"She is," Hana mumbled.

Yuki sighed in defeat then took off the material. Her long reddish brown hair swayed a little in the wind. They also saw her face fully for the first time.

_Did I just imagine that?_ Tokiya thought also noting that Otoya seemed equally surprised and considered the possibility for a moment.

"It looks like even Ikki has a clone," Ren said with something indistinguishable in his voice.

They were all considering now the possibility of it, however impossible. _Is this really… time travel?_ Masato thought.

Lizzy looked at them like it was the first time she saw them but with a hint of recognition. She turned to Natsuki.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you guys were on the tour. And what's with the get up? You do know that you can't take off 23 years your age," Lizzy said truly confused.

STARISH looked at each other wide-eyed.

_"_Did she just say_ dad?"_ Syo asked incredously.

Yuki sighed defeated. "I know what you guys are thinking. Your guess is right and I did promise that I'd explain but we need to get inside first."

While they stepped inside the dorm, they all had the same question now that they found out that their suspicions were correct. A questions they won't say aloud for the time being.

_Who ended up with Haruka? _

* * *

**Hey, it might be some time before I post chapter 4. School's coming up and I need to review for our quarterly exams and for two major quizzes once school resumes. Well, lucky me. **

**And, Elizabeth? I got the Lizzy part from Kuroshitsuji 'cause it's really interesting but this isn't a crossover. But well, thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 4: Short Walks, Short Convos

**CHAPTER 4**

"So this is what our dorm looks like 23 years in the future…" Tokiya said monotonously, but inside, he was impressed.

The dorm hadn't changed much, and that was impressive since it was already 23 years. The furniture were exactly the same, they even look newer. Instead of bare walls, there were pictures littered with children in them on every side (not everywhere, mind you).

"How did you keep this place the same for so long?" Masato asked Hana who, with Yuki, Sora and Elizabeth, were leading them somewhere.

Hana turned and smiled at them. "Akiyuki-chan kept it clean for us with her gadgets and gizmos"

Haruka smiled. _Otoya's future daughter is nice..._

"So…," Otoya said awkwardly and scratching his cheek, "Are you really my…?"

Elizabeth and Sora glanced at each other and stifled a laugh. Hana raised an eyebrow and her mouth twitched a little upwards. Yuki… well being ever so calm and blunt, Yuki answered without missing a beat, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

This was technically not the reaction STARISH was expecting. They stop momentarily to process what happened but Yuki remained oblivious and continued on her way.

"So, you're not… I mean, you don't think that this is at the least a bit awkward?" Otoya asked a little weirded out.

"Don't worry about that, Otoyan! You two are one and the same!" Natsuki exclaimed.

_More like the complete opposite…_ everyone thought and sweat dropped.

"So~," Elizabeth wheeled around and faced STARISH, "What do you think about us?"

All of them stopped in their tracks, even Yuki. She turned around and gazed at each of them with calculating eyes. Hana remained indifferent but was interested, raising her eyebrow a little. Sora just stared at them and grinned while waiting for an answer.

"Well? What do you say?" Sora asked, grinning and facing each of them, "We're practically you in the future"

STARISH didn't know what to say, in other words, they were dumbfounded.

"I think that you're all sweet," Haruka proclaimed sweetly, "I really want to know each and every one of you. Now that I think of it, which of you is my future child?" Haruka asked, oblivious to the other's reactions- particularly STARISH which was very priceless. Hana and the others- minus one redhead- only grinned.

"Should we tell them?" Elizabeth asked Yuki slyly.

Yuki only raised an eyebrow in response. "No. That would only raise complications"

"But Yu-chan~ don't they have the right to know?" Elizabeth whined. "And besides, they'll find out sooner or later, you know"

Everyone turned to Yuki in anticipation. What is she going to say to that?

Yuki didn't even bat an eyelash, "That is _if_ they stay for long, Elizabeth."Yuki turned around and continued walking then stopped a little, "And besides, the Council's not gonna like this"

Elizabeth stomped her foot and huffed in annoyance. "I told you, it's Lizzy. Li-zzy. And can't you be a kid even for a _day_?" Elizabeth exclaimed while marching after the petite girl.

Hana chuckled. "Don't worry about them. Their personalities always clash"

Ren patted Otoya's head, "Ne, Ikki. Your girl's really something"

Otoya only blinked and scratched his cheek. "Yeah, she's really different from what I expected"

"Oh?" Natsuki smiled, "But she's different in a good way. And plus, she's cute!"

Sora and Hana glanced at each other and smiled not-so-secretly.

"She's really beyond comprehension," Sora told the teenagers who looked at him curiously but he only smiled in return, "You'll see what I mean sooner or later. For the meantime, we need to meet the Council"

"The Council?" Haruka piped up, "What's that?"

"It's better if you see them face to face," Hana gently said as if innocent, even if her plotting smile said otherwise, "And I think you'll be surprised"

The teenagers looked at each other (which they were doing for countless times now) and nodded then continued on their way with Sora in the lead who Syo awkwardly chatted with. Hana settled herself at the back of the group in the company of her would-be father, Hijirikawa Masato.

"Hana…" Masato said looking at Hana who only looked back at him and smiled gently, "Yes Father, what is it?"

Masato was taken aback. She had perfect manners but unlike him, did not cower in fear of her father and with confidence and perfection yet with gentleness. Those were qualities Masato didn't have when in front of his own father.

Masato cleared his throat. For someone as logical and level-headed as him, these things are still quite hard to take in. Who wouldn't be when you were blasted 23 years into the future then meet your future children? It's hard not to think that you're going crazy or in a coma or something.

"I wasn't hard on you, was I?"

Hana jerked her head to look at her father curiously and seemed not to understand. But after a few seconds, her eyes widened in realization and stifled a chuckle.

"No, not at all. You were- well, until now- really soft on me and usually spoiling me rotten. Well, that would be understandable since you guys aren't around much," Hana said and eyed Masato who softened his expression, "But that's because of your idol work. Every one of us are on the same boat here. You might be always gone, but when you do come back, you guys make it memorable. We don't regret anything at all. If ever," Hana paused and gave a full-blown smile, "You're the best dad ever"

Hana kissed Masato on the cheek and ran to catch up with the group since they were lagging behind. Masato was in shock, but that didn't deter a small, sincere smile to decorate his face.

Those were the sweetest and sincerest words Masato ever heard and they came from his own daughter.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! I was suddenly chosen to participate in this every Saturday engineering and electronics seminar and contest (check DAGITAB!) and this English reading comprehension competition (which I won!) and I was assigned to do the script for my section's play: _Florante at Laura ni Francisco Balagtas. _I don't have much time this weekend so expect the next update next week Saturday or Sunday! And thanks to Backlash Button! If I hadn't read your review just seconds after you posted it, I wouldn't have the motivation to continue this since I'm beat. And Sunday's coming so happy birthday to me! (yes, I'm practically greeting myself on the net. Love yourself, I say!) By the way, the Council would have their debut next week also!**


	6. Chapter 5: Just Some New Friends

**CHAPTER 5**

"THIS is the room you're supposed to take us to?!" Syo exclaimed

"Syo-chan, it's not polite to suddenly say things out loud," Natsuki chastised, whispering a little and bending to Syo's level.

"But-"

"Syo-kun," Haruka placed her pointer finger to her lips.

The room they were in now was their large library from their dorms of their own timeline. About eight rows of large shelves of books were arranged to the left side of the place. In the right were comfortable couches, seats and beanbags with some tables. At the far end were grand piano and a violin (which was on display). Probably for relaxation. For the mean time, the seats were occupied by a lot of kids about seven to 16 years old and were staring at them curiously.

An orangish-redhead guy (who was also _*cough*_ good-looking _*cough*_) about Hana's age smirked and walked to where Hana was. He lifted her chin and had their heads only inches apart. Masato glared at him menacingly which the others noticed.

_Probably parent issues_, Cecil thought amused by the scene certain whose child the teen was.

"Hana, how are you? Did you miss me?" the guy asked seductively where Ren smirked and the others sweat-dropped and almost fell over to. Yuki, Elizabeth and the other children didn't react except Sora who rolled his eyes. Must be an everyday thing.

"I think I know whose kid he is," Syo said while sweat-dropping.

Hana only had a blank face but paired with cold and menacing icy blue eyes. If looks can kill, the poor guy would have been five feet under.

"We're on official business here, Callen, thus you must refer to me as Queen. And please let go of me, you practically look idiotic with that unprofessional smirk of yours"

Syo and Sora were the first to react who doubled over in laughter. _Well, like father, liked son_, Cecil mused. Most of the others smirked or laughed lightly. Callen let go of Hana and only shrugged his shoulders.

"Good one, Hana-nee-san!" a caramel headed boy said while jutting something down on a notebook.

"Just ignore Hayato-san. He tends to write down those kinds of responses with corny jokes and bad puns," a dark-skinned, mahogany haired teen Hayato's age told them who was sitting very near them. His lips broke into a large grin. "My name's Tomoya, 13 years old. No need to introduce yourselves, I've pretty much put two and two together"

"Hayato? Tomoya?" Haruka asked before smiling in realization. "Hayato must be Ichinose-kun's son while Tomoya must Cecil-kun's!"

Tomoya smiled and nodded. "Hai, hai"

To say that Tokiya and Cecil were surprised was underestimating. They were downright stunned.

Otoya waved his hand in front of Tokiya who didn't give any response. "Tokiya! Hey, Tokiya!"

"What's up with those two?" Syo asked who raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't blame them though, their children are cute!" Natsuki commented (which was, of course, unwanted)

They heard a sudden snapping like a pencil broken in half where Hayato was.

A lilac headed boy about 13, who looked as if he wasn't affected at all by the commotion and was concentrating on what he was reading, peered at them above the book he was holding, _Wuthering Heights_, and looked questioningly at Hana.

"Onee-san, how did they get here?"

Masato almost had a heart attack (but didn't show it. They might use it to blackmail him). _Onee-san? I have two kids?_ Not that he was angry, of course. This was just a lot to take in. But a teen who actually _reads_ Wuthering Heights (and in English text!)? That was the cause of his possible death.

"Len-kun! Where's the King?" Elizabeth asked the boy.

"The King?" Otoya said while scratching the back of his head.

"I really don't understand any of this," Tokiya stated, snapping out of his trance.

"I've also heard that you had asked Callen to refer to you as Queen," Cecil added, following Tokiya's lead.

A raven haired girl a lot younger than Akiyuki (_Maybe seven?_ Syo calculated) stepped down from the couch where she was reading and neared them.

The girl pointed at Ren. "I'm not smart but I can tell that you're the mini version of Papa. Did Yu-nee-san do something?"

_Not smart? Most kids her age can't even tell the difference of baloney and ham! _Syo thought. _And did she just say 'Papa"?!_

"Ah, so you must be my daughter in this timeline," Ren stated with a gentle smile. That was not a smile they (STARISH) were used to seeing since Ren's were always seductive and flirtatious, not a _gentle and caring one- _and _purely genuine_.

"Hora, she's so cute!" Natsuki squeeled. "Ne, what's your name?"

"Jinguji Maria," the girl answered in a soft but polite and a little shy manner.

_Seriously, is she really Jinguji's kid?!_ Syo thought incredulously.

Getting over the Jinguji topic, knowing that 'Yu-nee-san' refers to Akiyuki, the children turned to her for answers.

"Akiyuki would explain that in the mean time," Hana answered while glancing sternly at Akiyuki who only shrugged lightly in return.

"Which would be now,"

They turned to the direction of the voice and found a male about 18 years old with an aura of leadership. Another mousy brown haired male with a smile and a female with midnight black hair who was probably the youngest of the three was with the leader. They were followed by some others who just entered the room afterwards.

"My name's Kurosaki Ruka and the official elected King of the Council"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, my schedule's been packed up. I wasn't able to update yesterday since we were in Pampanga visiting some cousins. By the way, have you seen San Guillermo church? It was just so amazing! So sorry for the short chapter! I was hoping I'd include the part where Hana and the others explain what the Council is but oh well *shrugs*. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter any time next week.**


	7. Chapter 6: Explaining Things

**Chapter 6**

"Ah, Ruka-Ōsama (**1**). You came"

Akiyuki's blunt (and monotone) statement broke STARISH's stunned silence while greetings were heard from the children.

"Konbanwa, Ruka-nii-san!"

"Ne, Ruka-nii-san, what's for dinner?"

"Konnichiwa, Ruka-nii!"

Ruka smiled a little and nodded to them.

"Konbanwa, mina," he said then turned to the others who entered the room with them. "Sit down and get comfortable. This is going to be a long night"

As told, everyone sat on any available place. STARISH sat on a large (and long) plush couch while Hana and Ruka with two others sat on another. Akiyuki sat at the edge of the crowd on an equally plush chair next to the balcony. Others opted to stand.

"Ne, Ruka-nii-san, shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" someone said.

"Well, that seems appropriate. Everyone will introduce themselves in a clockwise direction starting from Hana-san," Ruka said, "You don't have to reintroduce yourselves, though," he nodded to STARISH then nudged Hana.

"Alright. Hajimemashite, my name's Hijirikawa Hana, 16 and elected Queen of the Council," Hana said with a small smile.

"I'm Kotobuki Ryuuji, 17 and the Council's Jack!" Ryuuji, the mousy haired teen proclaimed cheerily.

"He's really like his dad," Otoya mumbled.

Syo groaned. "Tell me about it"

"Konbanwa," the raven haired girl said politely and bowed. "I'm Ichinose Misaki, 15. I've been the Council's Alice for some time now"

Tokiya's lips twitched upwards at the thought that he might have raised a great daughter in the near future. Otoya nudged him and grinned.

The Alice nodded to Sora who was on another couch.

"I've already told you my name but reintroducing won't hurt. I'm Kurusu Sora," he said then placed his hand on a girl who looks exactly like him sitting next to him. "and she's my sister, Hikari"

"Onii-chan's only a year older than me," the girl added with a smile.

"Eh, Syo-chan, your children are cute!" Natsuki squeeled with hearts in his eyes.

Syo only face palmed in response.

"Ah, mina-san, Shinomiya-san really likes cute things," Haruka said smiled.

Sora gave a small shiver while Hikari giggled. "It's alright. We're used to it since Uncle Natsuki has a copy"

"I feel sorry for them," Cecil mused, "Sora-kun must have a hard life"

Syo only nodded his head solemnly.

"I'm Ichinose Hayato. Nice to meet you," Hayato said then faced a boy much younger than him, "It's your turn now"

The boy only mumbled something in a very soft manner.

Hayato sighed. "Hikaru's not really good in socializing. He's timid and usually soft-spoken. By the way, he's my younger brother by four years"

"So Icchi has three kids, huh?" Ren smirked.

Tokiya stiffened, catching Ren's drift. "Shut up, Jinguji"

Haruka peered at them curiously. "What were they talking about?"

Otoya laughed nervously and Masato only sighed. "It would be better if you don't know"

"Why not tell her?" Callen interjected. "Ah, that was rude of me. I'm Jinguji Callen. This is Maria." He said, patting his sister's head.

"So it's my turn now. I'm Shinomiya Elizabeth, 14! Konbanwa!" Elizabeth chirped happily.

Natsuki gave Elizabeth a thumbs-up. "That was a great introduction, Lizzy-chan!"

"Hai!"

Everyone (except some people) sweat dropped at the exchange.

"Ah mina-san, I'm sorry that Natsumi isn't here right now. I'll give him a good lecture on being late," Elizabeth pouted.

"Natsumi?" Haruka asked.

Syo's eyes widened. "Natsuki has _two_ kids?!"

"Hmm?" Natsuki stared at Syo, not really understanding his outburst. "What's wrong Syo-chan?"

"Ah, don't worry Oto-san," Sora said. "Natsumi-kun's decent"

"That's great news," Syo sighed in relief.

"Elizabeth, that won't be needed since I asked him and Ken-kun to do something for me," Ruka stated. Fast footsteps outside the room were suddenly heard. "Ah, here they are"

Everyone turned to face the large doors when it suddenly burst open, revealing two panting teens, one blond and an orangish-red head.

"I will not do that ever again," the blond wheezed out between pants.

"Agreed," the other stated, also panting hard then glared at Ruka. "You owe us for this"

Ruka smiled. "I'll keep my end of the agreement (**2**)"

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Elizabeth whined.

"We'll come to that later on," Ruka stated, "For the mean time, you two should introduce yourselves"

The blond blinked in confusion then Ruka motioned to STARISH. "Ah, sōdesu ka. I'm Shinomiya Natsumi, twin of Elizabeth"

"Thank goodness that the guy _is _decent," Syo mumbled to himself.

"Eh?! Twin?" Natsuki exclaimed, "That's so cute!"

Natsumi's eyebrow twitched and tried to hide a small frown.

"You're not supposed to call a guy _cute_," he grumbled softly, out of respect for the people there and for his own sanity. Being called by _that word _(he refuse to utter it anymore) almost every day by his father and sister (and some others who like to tease him) can be hazardous to his health.

The other teen sighed. "Moving on, my name's Jinguji Ken, 13 years old. I hope that my brother hadn't flirted with anyone, _has he_?" his gaze turned to Hana.

Cecil, Syo and Otoya almost fell out of their seats and Masato almost gagged on the water that he was drinking. Tokiya couldn't believe what he just heard.

_Is that really HIS kid?! _Almost everyone thought.

"It's alright, Ken-kun. It's the usual," Hana shrugged.

"Alright, there's only six more who hadn't introduced themselves!" Ryuuji said. "It's your turn, Len!"

Len kept reading his book while speaking. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hijirikawa Len"

Masato frowned a little. _I_ _thought that I wasn't hard on them in the future? _

Hana sensed Masato's discomfort and smiled. "Don't worry about him. He tends to be like that when interrupted from his reading"

Masato nodded and smiled a little. _So he's just the typical bookworm. Nothing wrong there._

"My name's Mikado Nagisa. I'm 11," a girl shyly said.

"Mi-Mikado?!" Syo uttered incredously.

"Ah, HEAVENS and STARISH aren't really friends yet in your timeline, huh?" a pale girl said. "You'll be in good terms in the future- well, future of your timeline. By the way, I'm Aijima Cecilia, 14. Nice to meet you" she bowed politely.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so pale?" Haruka asked since Cecilia's skin tone was contrasting to Cecil's and Tomoya's.

Cecilia shrugged a little. "Besides being born in Japan and living here my whole life, I don't really get out much often. Moreover, I got it from my mother"

As expected, Cecil and Masato raised an eyebrow and the others were in varying reactions. They glanced at Haruka and her skin was indeed pale. More than just that, Cecilia had reddish hair. Cecil smirked not so secretly.

"Aina desu. 12," a pale cyan blue haired girl stated while checking out some books on a nearby shelf.

"EH?!" Natsuki exclaimed, "You're Ai-sempai's daughter? So kawaii!"

"To think that that guy would actually have a kid," Syo said bewildered.

Aina blinked owlishly. "Ai-sempai…?"

"Mikaze Ai. He is your father, is he not?" Masato supplied.

"Ah, sōdesu ka," Aina replied monotonously, "Seems like they don't know yet (**3**)," she muttered under her breath.

"Alright, alright!" Ryuuji called out, gaining everyone's attention, "Only one person left, though it should have been three but they're busy somewhere at the moment. Your turn to shine, Yu-tan!"

"Yu-tan?" Otoya said, not really sure if he should be impressed by the number of nicknames everyone has for his future daughter.

Akiyuki closed the book she was reading halfway through (_Since when did she stated to read since we got here?!_ Cecil thought, amused).

"I'm Ittoki Akiyuki, 13 desu."

Otoya let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. He realized that he was the only one in his group that has only one kid, not that he'd say that out loud.

Ruka clasped his hands. "Alright, introductions are done. Let's get on to business."

"Wow, he's quite the opposite of Ranmaru-sempai," Otoya whispered to Syo.

"I can't believe it too. Good thing he isn't bipolar like his dad," Syo whispered back.

"Children aren't always supposed to be the exact copy of their parents, right?" Misaki said softly while sipping a cup of tea (_Where did they get that?!_ Syo thought). Misaki put the teacup on the table. "Every one of us develops our own personalities, whether our parents like it or not. That's why you might be surprised by our differences"

Tokiya smiled. He did raise a great daughter after all.

"Then again, you didn't really raise us in the first place," Hikari whispered.

That earned an awkward silence.

"Hikari, you shouldn't have really said that," Hayato said, breaking the ice. "Ruka-nii-san, you were saying?"

Ruka smiled. "Ah, so let's start from the beginning, but I'd have to ask Akiyuki something important"

"What is it?" she asked, now tinkering her cubed gadget with a screwdriver, without looking up.

"Seriously, how does that child do that?" Masato muttered then stole a glance at Otoya. _They're really different from each other…_

"What should we tell them?"

"You're the King. Think of something," Akiyuki answered monotonously for the nth time without looking up from her work.

A tick appeared on Ruka's head. He was used to Akiyuki's blunt answers but this is not the time for that.

"I meant _specifically,_" Ruka stressed, "You know what I mean"

Akiyuki finally looked up and tilted her head to the side. "I have no idea about what you're saying"

Ruka massaged his temples. "Sometimes I really don't know how to knock some sense into you"

"For the record," Cecilia interrupted, "We don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I understand," Hayato said, playing with a ball that who knows where he got, "You meant that we can't tell them everything 'cause it might change the past drastically, right?"

A hush fell into the room. Everyone understood perfectly what he said and the consequences, but maybe except for STARISH.

Natsuki raised his hand, "I don't really understand, mina," he said sheepishly, voicing their thoughts.

"It means that if you knew something from this timeline that you're not supposed to know in the first place, you might do something that originally didn't happen in our past that can change the future- this timeline- completely," Ruka explained.

Nobody from the children added _"And we might not be born in the first place"_ to what Ruka said.

"Currently," Ruka said, breaking the uneasy silence, "we've calculated that you are 23 years in the future, seeing your ages and ours. In those 23 years, a _lot_ has happened and we don't know what information we are going to disclose that wouldn't cause consequences, that's why I was asking Akiyuki"

"If you don't mind me asking," Tokiya said, "Why is it that it's Akiyuki you're asking and not the rest of the council? If you ask me, she's practically one of the youngest here and not one to take that kind of responsibility"

Hana blinked. _One… Two…_ then chuckled along with Ryuuji (who erupted to a fit of suppressed laughter) and the silent Misaki and some others. Len even allowed himself a small snicker.

STARISH, especially Tokiya, was confused at their reactions.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tokiya demanded, not really used to being laughed at for a _very_ _intelligent and professional statement_- at least in his mind. They (everyone from his timeline) don't really comment about his words so might as well praise himself- _secretly_.

Ryuuji wiped the tears in his eyes. "No, nothing's wrong with it, it's just that nobody really gets it at first try"

"Get what?" Tokiya pressed.

"I don't really see what you're coming to," Masato added.

Sora grinned, "You haven't noticed it yet? Akiyuki's mannerisms? Chose of words? Her personality change from when you met her to now? But I wouldn't blame you though; she looks like a bipolar to me"

Akiyuki glared dangerously at Sora.

STARISH did notice it alright. She was friendly and sociable (well, if count their meeting sociable) at first, but now she seemed quiet yet composed and professional, with her words limited but having multiple meanings. She was now blunt and monotone but with an aura of a leader, Cecil knew and was positive that she was the girl he heard from the cube, even with the choice of words.

Ruka chuckled. "I bet she was stressed when you met her, otherwise, she wouldn't even try to talk more than ten words in the span of 15 minutes. Moreover, she's the one who perfectly understands time paradoxes, time travel, quantum physics and the likes"

Of course, STARISH was taken aback, even Haruka. Quantum physics? How smart is this kid?

_She's becoming more and more distant from Otoya as time passes… _Tokiya stole a glance at Otoya. He can tell that he was thinking the same thing because he looked troubled.

"Maudit! Je déteste le gouvernement!" Akiyuki suddenly cried out in a perfect French accent after she face palmed in exasperation.

Ren smirked. "French. I never thought the your daughter would know the language of love, Ikki"

Otoya only shrugged his shoulders, indifferently, as if he was still in deep thought. Tokiya was taken aback. _That's something new. Not even an annoying laugh?_

Apparently, the rest of STARISH noticed it (Haruka was even deathly worried) but didn't comment.

"She tends to speak in another language when annoyed. We wouldn't know if she's even cursing someone or something that way," Natsumi waved her outburst off.

Misaki was alarmed. She could definitely speak French and understood perfectly what Akiyuki had said. '_Curses! I hate the government!_' It wasn't like her to suddenly exclaim something about her hatred or even about _any_ emotion at all.

"Akiyuki-chan, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"_They _had the nerve to 'improve' (with air quotations, per se) my design with those stuck up ideas of theirs that don't even make sense in the first place!" Akiyuki hissed.

Everyone gulped. _Maybe this is how Otoya is when he's mad…_ STARISH thought simultaneously.

Apparently, this is one of those _very rare _times that Akiyuki's truly pissed off (Not angry. She's much, _much_ worse when she's angry). All of those times concerned her ideas and gizmos. Usually, the indication was an exclamation in another language (It would vary, but don't try asking how many she knows unless you value your sanity), a statement in the form of a hiss and a _commoner's word _in that statement (Which was _stuck up _since she usually opts for more complicated words)_. _Check, check and check. Yup, she's pissed.

They knew trying to calm her down was suicide and _nobody _would want that, right? But then, they suddenly found Len in front of the fuming genius. He flicked her forehead.

"Calm your nerves down, _Akinari_. You're not supposed to make decisions on an enraged mind. Now breathe in and breathe out"

Every one let out a breathe they weren't aware of holding while Akiyuki did as told. STARISH was warned: never piss off Akiyuki, maybe Otoya too for that matter.

Good thing that they had Len. Maybe Masato might even be useful if Otoya might ever be pissed off.

Unfortunately for Len, theyhad noticed the name Len used to call Akiyuki.

"'Akinari' was it?" Elizabeth mocked cooed, "Since when did Len-kun started giving nicknames?"

"Elizabeth, we've been calling her that since five years old," Sora reminded her with an edge in his voice.

Elizabeth pouted. "But this is the first time I've heard Len-kun call her that! It was always Ittoki-san or Akiyuki-san!"

Natsumi pinched her arm and looked away from her so she wouldn't see his face. "Don't bring up unnecessary topics," he muttered.

"And also, that's besides the point," Ken added.

"Ara? Do we have a little quarrel here?" Callen smirked which made the guys (Ken, Natsumi and Sora) turn their heads away.

Natsuki tilted his head to the side, "Ara, are we missing out something here?"

Otoya looked at them questioningly. He might be happy-go-lucky, but he understands things perfectly.

Hikari giggled. "Nothing much. It's just that Onii-chan and the others have a little cru-"

Sora clamped his hand on Hikari's mouth. "I dare you to continue that sentence and I'd steal Mr. Wiggles from you" he threatened.

Hikari only nodded nimbly in response.

"Mr… Wiggles?" Syo asked uncertain and amused.

"Forget that we ever said anything," Hikari said.

As for the other children, they were very amused at the turn of events. Akiyuki might be a genius, but she was as oblivious as a rock.

"Okay, now back to what we're saying," Ryuuji said and faced Akiyuki. "What did _they _do to your gizmo, Yu-tan?"

Akiyuki didn't hide the frown and irritation on her face.

"Um, _they_? Who's _they_?" Cecil asked, finally voicing his thoughts.

"Like I've told you when we met. The Japanese government and military," Sora said with unhidden disgust.

Now that perked STARISH's interest.

"Come again?" Masato said uncertainly. What had that sector did to them? _Don't tell me that Japan turned totalitarian in the span of 23 years._

"The government," Akiyuki started with the same venom, "is the one thing I detest most"

"Whaaa? I don't understand this," Natsuki exclaimed, not hiding his confusion.

Ruka sighed. "Akiyuki, tell us what's the problem _first_"

"Alright, but I don't want any interruptions," Akiyuki eyed each one of them and made each of them squirm in their seats or feel a shiver down their spine even if they only locked eyes for a second.

_Why do I feel like I've just seen the devil himself?_ Tokiya thought a little unsure of himself.

Nobody noticed it but when Akiyuki's eyes reached Otoya, she lingered a second longer and her eyes softened. At least Otoya did. He gave her a soft smile in exchange even only for a second so she can see that he acknowledges her. Akiyuki also gave a miniscule smile then turned to the last person, which was unfortunately Elizabeth.

Elizabeth squirmed in her seat. Akiyuki's gaze on her was _intense_. She did that for another three seconds.

"Stop that, Yu-chan! It feels like I'm being smiled on by the Grim Reaper!"

Akiyuki was taken aback. _Why do I feel a little déjà vu at that?_

"I want no interruptions," she repeated.

Elizabeth threw her arms in the air, "Fine, fine!"

Akiyuki nodded then turned to face all of them so that they can see her clearly. She held out the cube.

"I realized that I haven't really told you what this is. This is the QBE"

Tomoya blinked in confusion, "Uh-uh. We can see that"

Akiyuki groaned inwardly. "Not cube as in c-u-b-e. I meant it as Q-B-E, as in Quantum Bonded Energy (**4**). I especially designed and wrote the blueprints about three months ago."

STARISH's eyes widened but the others didn't bat an eyelash.

"You mean to say that you're also the supposed inventor if ever the government didn't steal the blueprint in the first place?" Tokiya inquired.

Akiyuki's face soured for a moment at the reminder but disappeared as quickly as it came. _Act reasonably, be orderly, state professionally and think equally_. That was her motto: ROPE.

"Yes. Exactly as you've said it"

Masato's mouth was slightly open but quickly shut it.

The others weren't really faring any better.

"So back to business," Akiyuki said, ignoring that she was, in fact, interrupted. "This device was the one which brought you here"

"You mean it turned back time?" Ren asked, interested.

Akiyuki almost didn't bother hiding her rolling eyes. _Almost. _

"Actually, no. Like I've said, it brought you here using quantum physics and other applied sciences. It didn't turn back time. That statement, in itself, was already wrong"

_Goodness! What kind of technology could people make in this timeline?_ Cecil thought incredulously. _I don't even know if I'm impressed that one of Muse's servants actually overtook her using science._

"I've made the designs for QBE to prove a certain theory of mine, but that's besides the point. I'll tell you the problem straight on," Akiyuki's eyes flickered dangerously, "Because they tried to interfere with the programming and the resources that were used, they didn't notice that they removed an important feature. That is, the QBE's ability to return whatever objects it transported to a certain timeline _can't _return them to their own. In other words," Akiyuki paused a little and whispered the last part but was still audible, "You can't go back"

"Eh?" Otoya uttered unintelligently.

Syo stood up, shocked, "You mean we're stuck here?!"

"Syo-kun, please sit down," Haruka told Syo who obeyed. She then eyed Akiyuki worriedly.

Haruka hadn't said much since they came here because she was observing the girl. She can tell right from the beginning that she was very much troubled and was hiding something. And that something is one she can't find out.

"Do we have other options?" Ruka asked Akiyuki who was clearly troubled as day.

"Yes," she answered softly. "I'll rebuild QBE but I need some specific items and resources."

"How long will that take?"

"About one and a half month for building. That doesn't count the time for collecting the items. I calculate that all in all, it would take three months minimum"

"Then that's good," Cecil smiled, "We can still come home and finish the song. I think already a day passed there now"

The others (STARISH) nodded in agreement.

Akiyuki looked at him weirdly. "You do realize that we can return you to the exact moment that you woke up the day you got here, right?"

Cecil only turned a little red in embarrassment for not realizing that sooner.

Haruka observed the girl again. She was tense.

"Akiyuki-chan, I don't want to be rude, but I know that you're not telling us something important," Haruka stated gently as not to pressure the already stressed-out girl.

Akiyuki stiffened. _I knew I should've taken acting classes…_

Ruka knew what Akiyuki was hiding. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. _Except our guests. They don't know the first thing that's happening right now. _

Ruka sighed. This isn't going to be pretty. "How much can we tell them?"

Akiyuki answered without missing a beat. "Limited, nothing if possible. Nothing at all"

"But Yu-chan!" Elizabeth whined. "They'll find out sooner or later whether we like it or not because of goodness how long they'll be here"

"Find out what?" Cecil asked carefully. He was sensing danger.

Len closed his book and glanced at the crowd. "We can tell them, Akinari. From what I understand of quantum physics, we can return them at exactly a second before they were transported here and not remember meeting us at all. Even if we manage to erase their memories before we return them to their timeline, they'll still come back here because it's a loop. What we need is something that _will _erase their memories after they come back to their timeline, _after _the supposed time they transported here in the first place. "

Akiyuki nodded in understanding. The others though were gaping at the display of intelligence. Unfortunately for Len, they still noticed the nickname even if they won't point it out to the oblivious girl.

"Alright. We'll tell them anything except for the most important facts that leads to this future for them," Akiyuki said, deciding on the best course of action.

"Um, Akiyuki-chan, can you explain that statement to us?" Otoya requested sheepishly. "We'll forget them anyway, right? What's the point of not telling us?"

"I'll take the honor of explaining that, Akiyuki-chan," Hana said gently to the tired girl who nodded.

"First thing, we don't really know how long you'll be here. Too much information can cause too much trouble and complications," Hana started, "Second, even if we find a way to erase your memories after you come back to your timeline, the brain does not completely forget. If you see something powerful enough to trigger memories of ever coming here, this timeline's doomed to be lost forever if you set a course of action that you weren't supposed to.

"As for what Akiyuki-chan meant, in your current timeline, there are still lots of possible futures besides this one. If the courses of actions you take are the same one which our parents remember, it will lead to this one. If not, those would lead you to another," Hana explained.

"In other words, this timeline is still fickle. One wrong move and this future would never exist," Hayato finished nonchalantly.

Tokiya was inexplicably flabbergasted. _I can't believe their knowledge in this kind of things. And they even managed to stay calm all the while._

"Mina, I'll let Misaki explain the current problems of this timeline," Ruka said, clasping Miaski's shoulder lightly. Misaki nodded.

"Eh? Why not me?" Ryuuji complained.

"Your explanation would cause more headaches than having two finals in one day," Callen rebutted, "And trust me. I know from experience."

"Mina, I want you to believe whatever I'm going to say, alright?" Misaki requested where she got nods.

"Alright. Let's start first with the current problem. Japan today hasn't really changed from your timeline and life goes on smoothly to the citizens who have no idea what's going on. Basically, the current Prime Minister of Japan is tying bonds with Russia and Germany to bring down America"

Masato almost gagged on the coffee he was offered. _Seriously? Bring down America? Are they insane? _

Natsuki, Ren and Tokiya were impassive but were deep in thought. Cecil, Otoya and Syo almost fell out of their seats. Haruka couldn't believe what she just heard.

_Now I understand why Akiyuki-chan was reluctant to tell us anything_, she thought.

Misaki continued after they calmed down. "We found out about that. Of course, our parents- you in this timeline- wanted to do something but found out that it's the Prime Minister that's your enemy so filing a case won't work. Shining Saotome proposed about sabotaging their plans by hacking and stuff like that. That's where we come in. We're the ones who spoil their plans."

"But you guys are still kids!" Syo exclaimed. He still couldn't believe his ears. "I mean, if Saotome wants to play hero, he doesn't have to drag children in his problem! He could've easily hired some hackers or something!"

The rest of STARISH couldn't help but agree. They're still kids; they're supposed to be worrying about college and school, not about a possible threat to national security and a World War III. Well, maybe a little, but this isn't supposed to be their jobs.

Misaki only smiled, albeit forced. "That's the thing. Shining Saotome can't do that because it's the head of government he's against with. Hiring someone would backfire him. We're the best solution. And besides," Misaki shrugged, "It's not like we hate what we're doing."

What she said earned collective nods of approval from the others. They weren't forced at all to do this. They _wanted _to in the first place.

STARISH calmed down their selves to hear out the next explanations. They knew that arguing with them was pointless because they themselves were unwittingly stubborn.

"That's what Natsumi-kun and Ken-kun doing a while ago. They made sure no one followed you here," Ruka explained.

"And it caused us a lot of trouble," Natsumi grumbled.

Ruka waved him off and motioned for Misaki to continue. She nodded.

"We created the Council to lead. If you noticed, the Council is made up by the eldest of us and willing to lead and have the desirable characteristics," Misaki paused as if contemplating something, "I think that it would be better if we reintroduce ourselves with our roles"

Ruka nodded. "Then I'll start. I, Kurosaki Ruka, am the King of the Council. Besides being the eldest of everyone here, I'm the one who creates order here and approves and implements the rules created and decided upon by the whole council. Your turn, Hana"

"I take the role as Queen. My main duty is keeping the peace and understanding. I also act as the Judge when we have cases and weighting the rules that we want to implement. I'm also the one managing school records and such," Hana explained with a soft smile.

"Looks like I'm next!" Ryuuji proclaimed energetically which earned sweat drops at his enthusiasm. "Hiya! Kotobuki Ryuuji here as Jack. I keep everyone here in tip top shape everyday and I usually partner up with Misa-tan to schedule some events and I even act as the P.I.O. Besides that, I'm usually the one patrolling for rule breakers and keeping the schedule and curfew intact!"

Misaki giggled at Ryuuji then spoke. "As Alice, I create the schedules for everything and also act as secretary, writing down anything important. I also act as the one keeping communication open. Also I'm the one who think of events here for entertainment"

Explaining what the Council was cleared up a lot of questions from the STARISH members (plus Haruka). Now they understand what 'King' meant here.

"Thought we still have one more in the Council," Hana suddenly said which was unexpected.

"Yup! Whoever you are, you don't have to be shy!" Ryuuji grinned while calling out.

No response whatsoever.

"Is there someone else that we didn't meet?" Haruka asked.

"Nope. She just hates attention," Ryuuji answered.

"Goodness," Ruka exclaimed, "It's alright if they find out, Akiyuki. They'll find out anytime anyway"

Akiyuki glared at him then sighed afterwards. "Alright, alright. I'll introduce"

"Eh?! Akiyuki-chan's a member of the Council?" Natsuki exclaimed, "But isn't she only 13?"

"Yes, but the role fits her perfectly," Misaki answered, "She's our Joker"

Well that really didn't make the reactions Misaki was hoping for. There were snickers in the room.

"You people…," Akiyuki grumbled as a tick appeared on her head. She introduced herself anyway. "I, Ittoki Akiyuki, am the elected Joker of the Council.. I'm the one writing programs for the various items I've invented in this place. Technically, I also keep the power here running for free without anyone from the outside knowing. Besides that," Akiyuki paused, finding the right words to say, "I practically plan every sabotage we have in store and the lead hacker here. I also have the final say on everything that happens here"

Well that definitely stopped the snickers.

"Now that we're done here, let's have dinner," Ruka said which earned smiles.

"Ne, ne, Yu-chan," Elizabeth called out to her, "So we can tell them anything but not things that are very very important?"

"Yes," Akiyuki replied then put a finger to her chin, thinking then it clicked. "Oh, except for one thing"

Ruka was about to tell everyone to head to the dining room when he heard Akiyuki.

"Akiyuki, what would that be?" Ruka asked.

"Don't tell them who our mothers are. For the record, don't even tell them who Nanami-san ended up with"

And that made them STARISH in their tracks.

"EH?!"

**OMAKE 1:**

Ken sighed. "Stop muttering curses, Natsumi"

"Sorry, I can't help it. By this time, we could've already eaten dinner," Natsumi replied.

"Then let's finish this as soon as we can"

They were walking quietly in the forest were Akiyuki and the others came from.

"We just have to make sure they don't follow them to the mansion," Ken added.

"Easier said than done," Natsumi snorted then noticed something he picked it up..

"Hey, what's this?" he asked.

They suddenly heard a twig snap near them which caused them to stop in their tracks.

"Um, did you hear that?" Ken asked alarmed.

Natsumi gulped, "Yup"

"I found them!" a voice from a small distance called.

Ken glanced at Natsumi, "Retreat!"

The two ran as fast as they can before anyone can spot them. After they left, a military guy appeared and crouched down on the spot Natsumi dropped the item. He picked it up.

"I finally found you!" he said, hugging his binoculars.

**OMAKE 2:**

Ken and Natsumi held Ruka at the end of the group heading to the dining room and stepped to the side. When they were out of sight, Ken spoke.

"Ruka-nii-san, we kept our end of the agreement. It's time for yours"

Ruka smirked, "Hai, hai," he said then took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Use it wisely," he said before turning on his heels and following the others.

Natsumi smoothed up the folded paper and read the contents.

"Akiyuki-chan loves chocolate to the point that we can bribe her with it?" Natsume said incredously.

"It seems like she also likes the sound of a piano-violin duet. Hmm…," Ken was in deep thought.

"So, care to partner up with me to do just that?" Natsumi smirked and held out his hand.

Ken shook his hand, "Agreed"

"You, my friend, are the best"

* * *

**(1) Ruka-osama: literally 'King Ruka'**

**(2) Refer to Omake no. 2**

**(3) It's a spoiler if you don't know what Aine meant. If you really don't know, just refer to Ai's profile in wikia. That information isn't really important in this story, it was only mentioned.**

**(4) QBE is actually redundant. There is no such thing as quantum bonded energy because quantum energy is already bonded in the first place.**

**Please don't take everything I've written seriously and commit into heart! I wrote what I understood of quantum physics so not everything I wrote are solid truths. Most are just theories of mine. Remember: I'm not even in college or 16 in that matter so I don't really understand physics.**

**So, how was the chapter? **


End file.
